


Of Birthdays and Bodyguards

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q and the others throw Bond a surprise birthday party.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 32





	Of Birthdays and Bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/gifts).



> Written for the Collab prompt table and Souffle who gave me the following prompt: _Q, Moneypenny, et al throw Bond a surprise birthday party._

They’ve been together for a year and a half when two things happen simultaneously.

One, Bond is on a medical leave in time for his birthday. (It’s nothing major, just a knife wound that missed all the important bits, as Bond had put it while still under the influence of the painkillers Medical gave him while they stitched him up.)

And two, Q finds himself in between projects and with more time on his hands than he’s had for ages. 

It’s Moneypenny who makes the first idle remark about Bond’s approaching birthday. Q looks at her, and he can practically see it from her eyes as they both reach the very same conclusion: a surprise birthday party. 

Tanner surprises them by nodding and agreeing to their idea right away. M, too, is very easy to talk into joining them; all they have to do is say that it’ll be a surprise and he’s in. 

Privately Q wonders if he just wants to see the unflappable Bond surprised for once, but there’s that saying about not looking gift horses in the mouth so he just smiles and starts to seriously plan it.

Bond has practically moved in with him so Q does most if not all of his planning at work. Bond does keep popping into Q Branch with a troublesome frequency, too, but that at least is easily dealt with; Q simply distracts him with snogging in his office and then sends him on his way with whichever minion of his that’s in need of a helping hand. 

Smart, quick, and easy; just how Q likes his solutions concerning certain double-oh agents.

When Bond is safely away and focused on items that go boom more often than not (on purpose, at least most of the time), Q has enough time for things like reserving the restaurant, planning the menu, and choosing suitable entertainment for the evening. He does delegate, too, but only for things that he knows his boyfriend to feel less particular about. 

Moneypenny takes care of inviting people and making sure that they know to keep it a secret from Bond, because that’s where her talents lie. Tanner, however, comes up with the idea of presenting it all to Bond as a special mission: one which requires him to appear as harmless as he can while acting as Q’s bodyguard for an important party. 

It has the added benefit of allowing Q to accompany Bond and make sure that he is where he should be when he should be, so of course Q happily accepts. (Also, it saves him the headache of coming up with a reason why he asks Bond to wear what he’ll ask him to wear—though come to think of it, his boyfriend does love his suits as well as the way Q likes looking at him in them and would most likely wear it without a question in any case.) 

Bond doesn’t even complain (much) when Q keeps fussing over first Bond’s clothes and then his own. He does enjoy the latter, and especially the way Q keeps changing his clothes, never properly satisfied with what he’s chosen and thus giving Bond a free strip tease show. Although strip tease is the farthest thing in Q’s mind, he does smile at the way his lover is so easily entertained, and saves the idea for a later occasion—perhaps even after the party, if Bond plays his cards right. 

He doesn’t complain even after Q finally finishes getting ready and grumbles about them being late, or when Q drags him out of the flat and to the car and tells him to drive “sensibly, please, James, or else there’s no sex for you tonight.” 

He does complain a bit when they step into the restaurant and he gets thoroughly surprised by everyone suddenly appearing and yelling, “Surprise!” 

“You little sneak,” Bond grumbles lightly into Q’s ear when they stand there with flutes of champagne brought to them by discreet waiters and their friends and coworkers toasting to Bond’s good health. “I really should have seen this coming.” 

Q smiles softly, having heard the fondness in his boyfriend’s tone, and leans in to kiss Bond on the cheek. “Perhaps so. But I am glad that I managed to surprise you.” 

Bond just huffs very lightly and takes a sip of his champagne. “I’ll get you for this, darling. Just you wait,” he murmurs low enough for only Q to hear, and a pleasant shiver runs down Q’s back at the barest hint of danger the combination of Bond’s voice and words caused in him. 

He’ll be looking forward to it, very much so. 


End file.
